Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a method of detecting a hydrogen gas leak.
Related Art
In the conventional fuel cell system, as described in JP2010-238495A for example, a hydrogen gas leak has been detected based on the pressure drop of hydrogen gas under a condition where a hydrogen gas circulation system connected to a fuel cell is pressurized and sealed off at the startup of the fuel cell.